A point cloud includes data points in some coordinate system. For example a 3D point cloud includes data in a plane (X and Y coordinates) and data indicating a height above or below the plane (Z coordinate). Point clouds generally represent external surfaces of objects. A point cloud can be created in a number of ways including using a 3D scanner or two-dimensional (2D) images of a surface from different perspectives.